


Where my parents are.

by HowWeGotHere



Series: Mixed Fandom Prompt Writing [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Post of my other fic, So you know Many compiled bad ideas, Spoilers for that I guess, Tamika needs a hug, Witchcraft, that one, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowWeGotHere/pseuds/HowWeGotHere
Summary: So no one asked for this.But when I wrote Many, compiled, bad ideas, I really liked this ship I made.IDKYOK?But, anyway.I personally don’t think this is good.I think it is thick and dead.But that’s for you to decide.
Relationships: Tamika Flynn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mixed Fandom Prompt Writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106375
Kudos: 3





	Where my parents are.

**Author's Note:**

> So no one asked for this.  
> But when I wrote Many, compiled, bad ideas, I really liked this ship I made.  
> IDKYOK?  
> But, anyway.
> 
> I personally don’t think this is good.  
> I think it is thick and dead.
> 
> But that’s for you to decide.

Beatrice as annoyed when her parents didn’t return.

It wasn’t that hard, was it?

She clenched her fists, as she opened the door, knowing her parents had probably gone back to The Valley.

They had probably ditched their child, who they knew had been... corrupted by Night Vale.

They sucked.

She looked at the space outside of the home. It was blotted put slightly by a figure.

Tamika.

“Hello.” Tamika said, her fists also clenched, her face scowling.

“Hi.” Beatrice sighed.

Tamika only came on bad days. Or really good days. She shook slightly after coming into the house. Beatrice unclenches her fists. This was a bad, bad day. “Liz, Colen, Otto. They all have disappeared.” Tamika was full on quivering now, the tips of her fingers wet with her own blood from her palms. Beatrice ushered her towards to the couch, wanting her to be okay. She used to be in the Armed Militia, but she was better for the after. When most of them where in tatters, and Tamika couldn’t handle it. She lived in her empty home, made of mirrors and drawings. Of rituals. Of books that were very illegal, but if the SSP thought they were laying a finger, a fucking finger on Beatrice, they were wrong. Not just because she was with Tamika, or technically part of the Armed Militia, but because she was a damn good witch. She had pulled off all that stuff with Carlos and Cecil.

She was a witch and proud because she knew that no one would be truly proud for her.

Tamika cried. Shook and sobbed. The runes on her mirror lit up, but she silenced them, because a telepathic attack on the whole town caused by a monster of future wouldn’t be very helpful right now. At least, she didn’t think so.

She pulled her close. Tamika had told her all about the times in the library, in the time warp, alone, sitting in a corner, reading and trying hard not shiver. Trying hard not to be human, to breathe, until you forgot that there were others. Until your mind was still in the time warp, cold and alone. Tamika held onto her, bruises forming on her slightly malnourished skin. She was bony and Tamika wished she would just accept food, but, she wouldn’t. It was one of the little things, the loss of food, she needed to hold onto it, or else it would seem like there was no reason for her parents to return. Her brain warned her, warned her until it seemed logical.

Tamika read that night. She told Amaru to do the drills tomorrow. Or, more, Beatrice had spelled her to do that, and it had only just gone under Tamika’s radar.

She slept easy, lying in the hammock she had set up in the living room. She didn’t leave the living room. Then she might end up back in the Dark Place. The place that had given her the runes. The place that had given her the massive scar. The place that burned her so bad that even The Faceless Old Woman who had ignored her for many years tried to help. The mirrors... she needed them.

She woke up with her hammock coated in ice, her nightmare about the Dark Place quickly fading. Tamika was sleeping, her body curled up on the couch, as if she didn’t trust the world not to attack her while she slept. The runes were glowing, and she stepped through the mirror, ignoring the tug of reality and pulling the rune. It flowed out of her into Tamika, who slept, unaware of the power coursing through her. The freedom of it.. after years it still hadn’t got old. 

Tamika knew that someone was enchanting her. But she also had a feeling that they would probably not kill her, considering they had been doing for a while. She sat next to Beatrice today, her hand holding a book, the other one wrapped around Beatrice’s shoulders. Beatrice was trying to get her to stay still so she could seal the cuts. There were already scars there, she didn’t need them to be firmer. 

Beatrice loves Tamika.

The mirror tries to break that.

She is stronger than the mirror.

They are stronger than the mirror.

When Tamika leaves, she sees herself out. 

Hates all forms of goodbyes.

The mirrors are silent.

They know where her parents are.  
They know.

But she has better things here.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey, anyone pick up on Cobra Kai reference? Tell me if you did.)
> 
> I think you may be seeing more of these two.
> 
> Maybe.


End file.
